<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pazienza by Jacklyn_Flynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425566">Pazienza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn'>Jacklyn_Flynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Briall X Zevran [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, bri channels her inner olivia, totally consensual, zevran loves it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After posting the below headcanon du jour on Tumblr, I got a request to write it and here it is!</p><p>Zevran loves being blindfolded, bound and mercilessly edged. Trust is an intoxicating thing and he trusts his amore completely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Surana, Zevran Arainai/Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Briall X Zevran [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pazienza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rosetteval">rosetteval</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If it isn't clear reading this, <i>everything</i> is completely consensual. Briall explores a little bit of her dominating side at Zevran's request and gets pretty into it. For those of you who have followed her this far, here's another side of her!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you sure this is what you want me to do to you?" Briall asked, eyeing the long silk scarves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Si, mi amore</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Zevran assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you really sure though? I-what if I hurt you?" she fretted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will not," he said with a chuckle. "But if you are worried my safe word is </span>
  <em>
    <span>cetriolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I do it wrong or I'm not assertive enough and disappoint you?" She continued to worry, twisting her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Briall," Zevran purred, framing her face with his hands to stop her fidgeting. "If you are so uncomfortable, I do not want you to do this. I assure you that you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappoint me. You never have and you never will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out from between softly parted lips. “Okay. I’m just-I want you to like this. Today is special.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, laying back on the bed. “You act as if it is my birthday.” He had on a pair of airy cotton pants and nothing else. Briall took the offered silk scarves from his hand and walked to the edge of the bed. Setting them down, she selected one and tied one end around his ankle, the other around the bedpost. She repeated the same with the other ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the other two and crawled onto the bed. He watched her with hungry eyes as she climbed over him to straddle his stomach. “Well, it’s the anniversary of the day you met me, so it kind of is your re-birthday.” Kindly offering her one wrist, she secured it to the bedpost, followed by the other. “Since you don’t know your real one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still watching her face, he tested the bonds with a sharp jerk of both hands. “You do have a point, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amore</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briall leaned over as if to kiss him, but stopped just short with a smile. “I do, don’t I?” she murmured against his lips, rocking her hips back to test him. She could already feel his hard length trapped in his pants, against her core. “Mm,” she hummed, sitting up and dragging her nails down his chest and stomach. “You weren’t in such a state a moment ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A moment ago I did not have my beautiful wife straddling me, looking as if she wished to devour me.” His sly grin brought a blush to her cheeks but it also emboldened her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what you’re saying is that watching me is distracting?” The tone in her voice suggested that she was asking a loaded question and there was, in fact, no right answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your very existence is distracting,” he answered. Right or wrong, whatever the punishment or reward was he would relish it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swung her leg over his hips and slipped off the bed. “I can fix that,” Briall said, voice steady with the confidence she’d been concerned she wouldn’t find. She produced another silk scarf from the drawer beside the bed and moved to kneel beside him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She folded it a few times to make it smaller and harder to see through. Though this hadn’t been planned, the delight on Zevran’s face made her shiver. Biting her lip, she placed it over his eyes and when he lifted his head, tied it behind him. She was careful not to tie up any of his hair in the knot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maestra</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said as he settled his head back. “I am quite comfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t last long,” she assured him, her voice low and sultry. She was pleased at the low rumble that came from his throat. She started by kissing his chest. Slow, wet kisses that left little marks on him. Her hair dragged over his skin, making him shiver and let out an appreciative hum. Emboldened, she bit one nipple, teasing with her tongue. He hummed in approval, his back arching slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving down his torso, she kissed along the waist of his pants, pulling it lower as she followed the dusting of dark golden hair. When the band stopped at the base of his rock hard cock, all touch disappeared. He waited patiently for a few moments then whimpered when she didn’t return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pazienza, mi amore</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She said with a laugh, her voice on the other side of the room. There was a soft rustling of cloth, then footsteps back to the bed. He felt her slight weight climb back onto the mattress and then a moment later she was straddling his stomach. He could tell she was facing away from him when she pushed his pants down as far as his spread thighs would allow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair brushed against his skin as she leaned and he could feel her slick on his stomach. Biting back a moan, his cock twitched in anticipation when her fingers tickled around the base. He couldn’t hold back his moan when she finally took him in hand, stroking slowly from base to tip and back again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand was covered in a tingly, spice scented oil which she thoroughly coated him in. Her slim fingers were tight around him, pumping with agonizing slowness. His hips rose to urge her to move faster, but she scooted up to sit closer to his hips and stop his movement. Briall’s tortuous pace continued and drew from him the exact reaction she was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dying for her to go faster, squeeze harder but knew better than to ask. His hips would often jerk up of their own accord, but her weight mostly kept him stationary. Her other hand, also slick with oil, moved down to his sac. She teased gently, squeezing and massaging. She knew when he grew close. Briall knew all of his tells now, all of the signs that signaled his end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dismounting from his waist, she knelt beside him. Gripping the base of his cock, she lapped at the swollen pink head, making him grunt sharply. She took him into her mouth as deep as she could. She had been practicing, both with and without him and now was the perfect time to show off her skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, she sank slowly down his cock, relaxing her throat. His gasp drew longer the more she took. Then, finally, he felt the back of her throat. Still, she went further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Porca puttana</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He exclaimed with a shout when her nose buried in the short curls at the base of his cock. He could feel her throat contracting as she held back her gag reflex. She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>done that before and it was exquisite. She pulled back quickly with a gasp, stroking his cock slowly as she recovered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like my new trick?” she asked, her voice undeniably sultry. He was about to answer when she did it again. He could only lift his hips with another cry in response. Her hand on his sac was almost too much, he was right there... Much to his dismay, she seemed to know that. He was left bereft when her hands left him once more, drawing out a groan of disappointment. “Not yet,” she said with a soft tsk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briall stood, planting her feet on either side of his chest, just under his arms. Slowly, she sank to her knees, his upper arms cradled in the angle of her ankles to keep from causing him pain. He seemed to know exactly what his job was. As she settled over him, he lifted his head to lap at her slick lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love how you taste, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maestra.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You are just as aroused as I am,” he commented, his tongue slipping between her folds to seek out her clit. Her hips rolled slightly, head falling back with a pleasured sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she hummed in pleasure, gripping the top of the headboard. “Except I will get to cum, and you will not.” He responded with a hum of his own, making her moan and grip his head between her thighs. “Not until I’m done with you and your beautiful cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briall knew that he loved when she spoke so lewdly. “You’re going to finish me once with your mouth, and then wait patiently while I pleasure myself with your cock before you get permission to follow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his face buried between her legs, mouth against her cunt, he had no way to respond but with more enthusiasm. He lapped at her clit and suckled, making her moan wantonly and rock against him. Glancing back she saw his hips raising as his tongue pushed into her, as if he could replace it with his cock. She wished he could see the pleased smile on her face. He was going to struggle, just like he wanted and she found herself rather enjoying that fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expert mouth kept up with her rocking hips, focusing on her clit again when her moans indicated that she was close to her first release. His lips sealed around the pearl and he hummed while sucking hard to push her over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briall came with a shout, her body shaking. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the headboard. The waves of pleasure washed through her, spurred on further by his continued ministrations. When she couldn’t bear it any more, she rose on her knees, pulling away from his talented mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On quaking legs, she stood and moved back down to blanket her body over his. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and letting him taste the spicy clove from the oil on hers. He returned the kiss with desperate enthusiasm. She moved her hips with agonizing slowness, feeling his cock against her slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her kisses moved along his jaw until she reached his ear, biting the lobe and tugging until he hissed. “What do you think?” she whispered sensually, her lips brushing against his skin. “Can you stand being buried in my tight cunt long enough for me to cum again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Si</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maestra.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he panted, bucking his hips up just to feel her slick cover him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she whispered in the other ear. Her hands explored his side, her touch light and ticklish. “Can you listen to me moan and cry out your name? Can you listen to me proclaim just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are without finishing? Can you ignore my hands exploring you or how my cunt will clench when I tease my clit? Most importantly, can you keep your hips still so that I get what I want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Per favore</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he pleaded. “Take what you need.” He had been at her mercy before, certainly, but not quite like this. It was empowering to be given such control and endearing to be trusted with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up, gripping his cock again to tease her clit with the swollen head. “I will,” she assured him. “When I’m ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a disappointed groan, he threw his head back. She watched as he twisted his wrists so that he could grip the restraints tightly. She wondered if he would break them and free himself. Part of her wanted him to, but another, more urgent part wanted to play this through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly lowered herself over the first few inches of his length and then withdrew to tease her aching pearl again. He’d held his breath and then let it out in a disappointed whoosh when she used him purely for her own benefit. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aligning him with her core again, she ever so slowly sank down. His mouth opened in a silent cry. She imagined his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Taking in every inch she wriggled her hips for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maker, you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she gasped, gyrating her hips forward and back to feel his head against the back of her cunt, sending thrums of pleasure shooting up her spine. “So thick,” she murmured, leaning over him. “You know I can’t hide my pleasure from you,” she said against his lips. She kissed him lightly as she untied the sash over his eyes and threw it off the side of the bed. When he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. “I can’t deny you the pleasure of watching me while I play with my breasts and clit since I’m the only one who can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back up, she started to ride him. Her hand slid through her hair, grabbing a fist full and letting it cascade down her shoulder and over her breast. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>her hair and this was the perfect time to use that against him. Her pace was torturously slow to the point that she was starting to get frustrated with it. Still sensitive from her previous release, the next was building quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, not as quickly as his. She could see the muscles in his jaw work as he clenched his teeth. He couldn’t look away from her and his chest was heaving with his pants. Her free hand moved to her unhidden breast, squeezing and teasing the nipple. It drew his eye and she noticed for the first time how wide his pupils were and the intensity of the flush on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I cannot hold back,” he pleaded, raising his hips to meet hers despite her telling him not to. She was too close to her release to chastise him for it. She did start to raise her hips faster, leaning back so that he pressed into the spot at the front of her cunt with each stroke, before sinking deep to hit the one in the back. They were such different sensations, one sharp and high, the other low and resonating. Together, they were explosive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” she snapped, letting her head fall back. Her hair tickled his thighs and his legs jerked. “Not yet…” she moaned lower, her full attention returning to the pleasure she was taking from him. His hips didn’t move to meet her anymore. Now he squirmed as if trying to get away from her. She didn’t know exactly what he was thinking, but she was pretty sure he was trying to think of anything but her riding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored his whimpering and continued to chase her own pleasure. She raised her head again to watch the pained look on his face. It looked uncomfortable enough that she thought of stopping, or at least releasing him, but he’d promised to use his safe word and she’d promised not to relent unless he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only did Briall push forward, she increased the torture. Her hand slid from her breast, slowly down her stomach to her mound. His tortured amber eyes following every movement as her slim fingers found her clit and started to circle it. Another lusty moan fell from her lips and Zevran screwed his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?” she asked breathlessly. He groaned and nodded, brows furrowing. Despite her own pleasure, she was aware of how close he was. She was too, but not quite there. Briall had to admit, she also wanted him to suffer a little longer. Lifting off of him, she moved back and sat between his legs which were still partially clothed. She hooked hers over his thighs so that he could watch as she fingered herself, slick with her own arousal. Resting back on one hand, she let every ounce of pleasure play across her face. She let free all of her moans and cries to keep him on the edge despite having no physical stimulation. He didn’t even blink as he watched her, breathing hard and cock twitching. She could see the pearls of pre-cum dripping down his cock, near bursting with need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she felt herself right at the edge, she sat up again and straddled him. “Are you ready?” she asked in a breathy whisper, looking at him through her long lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” he hissed before she’d even finished the question, hips bucking in an attempt to bury himself in her wet heat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast!” She raised her hips quickly to avoid being impaled, though it would be oh so delightful. “I finish first. Then you. Understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Si</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maestra!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He would say anything to be buried inside of her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you spill and I haven’t finished, not only am I going to ride you until I’m done, no matter how uncomfortable you are, but I’ll leave you here for a few hours and then we’ll try again. Over and over until you get it right.” His nostrils flared and both dread and excitement flashed in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settled over him again and immediately went back to her wild pace, rocking her hips forward and back. Her hand moved between her legs again and he gasped in response to her clenching around him at the added stimulation. She knew her moans and keens would drive him crazy. When she felt the tightness at the pit of her stomach ready to explode, she didn’t torture him futher by trying to hold back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she had been the one denied pleasure her whole body sang with her release. She couldn’t help the shaking in her limbs or the cry that tore from her throat. “Now, Zevran! Come with me!” Every nerve ending tingled and light flashed behind her eyes. She was vaguely aware of Zevran crying out as well. Having only partially learned Antivan and in her current state, she couldn’t understand exactly what he was shouting. She did recognize some words as curses and others as praise.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t distinguish between his cock twitching with release and her own body’s spasms around him. She couldn’t even determine how much time had passed before she came back to awareness, panting and spent. Opening her eyes, Briall looked down at her captive lover to see how he had fared. He was breathing hard as well, nostrils flaring. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he opened his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was that?” she asked breathlessly, swallowing hard past the dryness in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfection, much like you.” He smiled. “Simply exquisite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small laugh, she nodded. “Good. I’m glad you liked it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi amore,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he chastised lightly. “Liked is not nearly a strong enough word. It was better than I imagined. You are a stunning and talented dominatrix.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With reluctance, she moved off of him, feeling their combined slick between her thighs. They’d made an absolute mess. She untied his ankles, then crawled back onto the bed. One wrist was freed, then the other. With a quickness she still wasn’t used to, he was on top of her, hands roaming her sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you believe that I have expended all the energy you built up, you are sorely mistaken,” he growled in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been good enough,” she murmured, wrapping one leg around his and raising her hips to meet him. “Feel free to show me the error of my ways."</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cetriolo=Cucumber</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pazienza=Patience</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porca puttana=Fuck</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I love to hear what you think! If you liked this, you can find more writing and especially headcanon du jour, on my Tumblr: jacklyn-flynn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>